fmafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Adam Birch
Adam Birch (アダムバーチ, Adamu Baachi) is a human-based Homunculus employed as a State Alchemist. After displaying his unique ability to manipulate gravity, speficially to create gateways to other spaces, he would become known as the Teleportation Alchemist (瞬間移動の錬金術師, Syunkanidou no Renkinjutsushi). After learning the ways of Alchemy, he became known as the Infinite Alchemist (無限の錬金術師, Mugen no Renkinjutsushi), due to his ability to create nearly any substance or compound. Background Appearance Abilities Alchemy Being known as the Infinite Alchemist, Adam is able to use nearly all periodic elements to his disposal. Gravity Alchemy By using his homunculic ability to bend space and time, Adam has been known to achieve several unique feats, such as Teleportation, as well as forming blades composed of bent spatial-dimensions. * Teleportation Adam achieves teleportation by manipulating gravity to form one-way wormholes in space, which nigh-instantaneously pulls him in and delivers his to marked destination.He is currently attempting to make a way for him to achieve this at will. He is also able to teleport others via physical contact or by being within a certain range of the desired target, though he has be know to teleport only what he desires as well. *Dimensional Shifting After delving into the theories on gravity itself, Adam would learn that gravity is the only force to permeate all eleven spatial dimensions. By manipulating the very gravitons within and around his own body, he is able to literally shift his own spatial dimensions, each with its own effect. *Space-Time Curvature By manipulating gravity, he is able to manipulate space-time in a more general manner. Adam is able to curve space-time itself to achieve incredible feats. One such feat is the ability to curve the path of bullets. After a Weapons and Equipment Adam uses a variaty of weapons and equipment to fight his opponents with. TBX-SR TBX-SR, short for Teleportation Based X Series Sniper Rifle, Adamn invented the weapon to fire in a unique way as to increase the effectiveness and effective range of the sniper rifle. The TBX-SR is designed in a way that incorporates Adam's very Teleportation Alchemy into its function. The barrel is design with complex alchemical transmutation circles of Adam's design, the same ones that govern his alchemy. It is activated by a pin with a unique die striking the bullet, and "stamping" a unique transmutation circle on the bullet, that will thing inscribe another transmutation circle onto the side on the bullet. Upon being fired, the unique bullets travel down the barrel of the sniper rifle, spinning in the process as they activate unique alchemical transmutation circles and when it finally reaches the end of the barrel, the bullet is teleported across vast distances to its target. Upon coming within a certain range of a desired target, the bullet would appear, before traveling towards the intended target. This allows Adam to hit his target nigh-instantaneously. It is also good against keeping homunculi from dodging his bullets, as instead of travelling the entire distance, it "skips" a majority of it, so they never get a chance to read exactly where the bullet is travelling nor at what speed. Unique Transmutation Rounds Using metal created from his own body, being a Living Transmutation Circle, Adam has developed several unique types of bullets, each of which will produce a specific effect upon their target. These rounds as a whole, alter the targets use of transmutation upon contact, disrupting their use of alchemy partially or entirely for a predetermined amount of time. The unique processed used to create the alchemical process and energies are top secret and memorized solely by Adam to ensure no one is able to discover his alchemy secrets. Persistent Transmutation Rounds These rounds are created using a secret method. Being energized by the unique alchemical frequency that Adam gives off, it constantly fluctuates, just like his own, allowing him to change it whenever and wherever. Upon coming into contact with matter, every atom the bullet is composed of activates and synchronizes with one another, causing it to actively transmute through any and all matter it encounters, allowing it to bore clean holes through targets. This allows Adam to theoretically pierce any defense formed from matter and it's especially useful for penetrating reinforced armor of various targets. Transmutation Severance Rounds Transmutation Severance Rounds are composed of a unique, alchemical energy absorbing compound that upon penetrating a living target, it will release the energy through the said target, resulting in them losing the ability to use transmutation. Adam developed idea from a theory from studying the memories he obtained from his nearly week long stay at the Gate. These round cause energy to surge throughout the targets body and will absorb any alchemical energy the target tries to create afterwards, resulting in them unable to preform alchemy. If used on Homunculus, it causing subsequent destruction of their Philosopher's Stone, killing them. Once hit, the target is unable to preform alchemy for a period of approximately six hours. Trivia *Unlike other Holumculi, Adam's Philosopher's Stone is said to be equivalent of approximately 453,872 souls, making his alchemy immensely powerful. Also unlike the other Homunculi, Adam's Philosopher's Stone doesn't burn out the more he regenerates.